


When the Dead Come Out to Play

by JaredsGummyBear



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredsGummyBear/pseuds/JaredsGummyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam Winchester one shot based on a dream I had last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Dead Come Out to Play

Bobby had called Sam about a job in the next state over from where he and I had holed up for the past few weeks after he had gotten his soul back. I lay in the bed among the crumpled sheets as Sam sat on the edge on the phone with Bobby. I reached for his broad back and trailed my fingers leisurely down his spine. Sam turned toward me as he finished his conversation and there was no shame of nakedness between us. I adored his perfectly tanned flesh and thrilled at the sight of the trail of hair just below his belly button. He was now close enough that I was able to trail my fingers through the soft hair I had just been admiring. Sam’s voice hitched as he finished his conversation with Bobby, “Ok Bobby we’ll head out within the next two hours.” The smirk on his face told me that we would have plenty of time to kill before we actually left. I let my fingers trail lower, feeling his hardness just below that line of hair. “Bobby I gotta go.”, Sam said quickly and ended the call. He threw his phone in the floor by his discarded jeans and all but pounced on me. 

His mouth was on the pulse at my neck and I thrust my chest toward him as he gently nipped along my collarbone. My fingers wound into his messy locks and I pulled just enough to elicit a sucking of air through Sam’s teeth. “You make me so hot.”, I whisper near his ear, feeling his soft hair tickling my lips. “And you make me hard as a rock.”, he growls against my skin. Last year I had been devastated when Sam had thrown himself into the pit after letting Lucifer in. Then Dean and I had found him, or maybe it was Sam found us. But when he came back to us we soon found out that something was off about him. He was a cold and calculated killer where before he had been so apathetic to the victims. Long story short, he had been pulled out of the pit without his soul. We finally got him back to his old self and then he and I had bolted for a while. He had to come to terms with what he had done and I was more than happy to help him pick up the pieces. 

Sam kissed me as he lined himself up with my opening and with one small push forward he was sheathed inside me taking my breath away as he did every time we made love. His size was so much greater than anyone from my past ever but he was an attentive lover, always making sure I had everything I needed. His large hands slid down my body to grasp my hips as he sat up on his knees and began to take long slow strokes. I rolled my hips against him increasing the pressure against my sensitive nub and soon Sam knew I needed more. He got a better grip on my hips, his fingers pressing into my soft flesh eliciting a growl from me. “Harder Sam.”I urged him on and he obliged me by pounding into me with quick, hard thrusts. This sent me over the edge and I came unwound around him, my walls squeezing him until he had his own release. With one last shudder I felt him finish before he fell forward. My hands went to each side of his face and I pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. Our breathing was ragged and we were slick with sweat but we were sated. 

After a few minutes of kissing Sam pulled himself from me and groaned. I knew he didn’t want to leave this bed but we had to take care of whatever Bobby had called about. “So what was Bobby calling about earlier?”, I asked. Sam shook his head, “There’s a woman over in the edge of Montana that is having problems. Sounds to be a ghost thing from what Bobby was telling me.” I nod and sit up, “Well I’m going to grab a shower. It smells like sex in here.”, I teased and Sam shook his head at me, “It’s all your fault. Teasing me while I was on the phone with Bobby.” “Well you shouldn’t be so damn sexy and sitting around naked in all your tanned Adonis glory.”, I stated. When I climbed from the bed, Sam slapped my bare ass as I passed by him. I turned and winked on my way to the bathroom. 

A few hours later we pulled up in front of a cute little house in Montana. A dark haired woman met us at the door with a very small child in her arms. The little boy couldn’t have been more than nine months old. He had a blue rubber toy grasped in his chubby fist. Sam and I climbed from the ’69 Camero and walked over to the woman. “Mrs. Johnson?”, Sam said as he reached his hand out toward her. She shifted the baby to a more comfortable position and shook Sam’s hand, “Yes. And you are Sam? Mr. Singer said you would be coming by today.” Sam nodded to the woman who looked as if she could use about a week’s worth of sleep, “Yes I’m Sam and this is my partner, Y/N” I stepped forward and shook the woman’s hand, “You can call me Heather.”, she said. “Heather could you tell us what’s going on here?”, Sam questioned and Heather stepped back so that we could come into the house. 

Sam went in first and I followed behind into the small living room strewn with all the things a baby would need. Heather sat the baby in a nearby swing and pushed a button to begin the swinging process. Sam and I took a seat on the loveseat and she sat across from us in a plush rocking chair. “Like I told Mr. Singer we’ve been experiencing some weird things going on. Sometimes when the baby is asleep he will wake from a peaceful sleep and be screaming as if he’s terrified. We also hear grunting noises and other unusual sounds. Sometimes we hear the sound of children’s laughter or one of the toys will move across the room as if it’s being played with.”, Heather told us. I noticed her hands trembled as she spoke. “Just yesterday I woke up and found this small bite mark on my leg.”, she pulled up the leg of her black yoga pants and showed us the perfectly formed mark of tiny teeth. 

Just then a ball rolled across the room and there was the sound of something grunting or growling coming from behind the loveseat that Sam and I sat on. I whirled around but nothing was behind us when I looked. Sam got really still and watched the room intently. He was on high alert. I knew that look, he was trying to discern just what we were dealing with. After a few minutes of disruption, things quieted down again. Sam looked sternly at Heather, “Do you have somewhere that you and your family can go for the night?” Heather looked at Sam and a few tears swam unshed in her scared eyes, “It’s just me and Luke. I’m not married….anymore.”, she said quietly. Sam nodded and let her finish, “We can go stay with my sister. I’ll grab a few things and be out of your way.”

I offered to watch Luke as Heather grabbed the things she needed. When she was out of the room, Sam pulled an EMF detector from his inside jacket pocket and clicked it on. It lit up like a Christmas tree when he held it up, “This place is crawling with activity.”, he said as he gave me a hard look. Luke had fallen asleep in the swing so I walked over to Sam, “We need to get a number where we can reach Heather just in case we have questions.”, I stated. Sam nodded at me and then Heather walked back into the room, “Heather we need a number where we can reach you.”, I said as I stepped forward. She nodded and wrote down her number on a nearby pad and then handed it to Sam. 

When Heather left a few minutes later, Sam turned to me, “Ok let’s see what we’re dealing with here.” He picked up the ball that had been thrown across the room earlier and began bouncing it and catching it in his large hand. Seconds after he started bouncing the ball the growling sound began again. It seemed to be all around us. I moved closer to Sam without even knowing I had done it. Sam’s EMF meter went crazy again. He handed me the EMF meter and pulled his phone from his pocket. Going to his camera app he turned his camera to shoot around us. Suddenly there were about ten ghost children all around us. They looked like baby zombies to me and the growling noises were coming from them. Some of them were decaying and gross looking and some were drooling down their chins. 

I suppressed a scream and moved closer to Sam, “Oh my God!”, I said. “Looks like we need to call Heather and find out just what is going on here.”, Sam says as he scans the phone around taking in the gruesome sight. “In the meantime let’s get the hell out of here.”, I say a little skeeved out. The little monsters turned toward me and began to show their teeth and growl again. I started kicking even though I knew it wouldn’t do any good. Sam pressed a huge hand against the small of my back and herded me toward the door and through it. We got into the car and drove to a nearby library instead of calling Heather just yet. Sam wanted to do some research on the library computers. 

We found a computer in a secluded area of the library and I pulled a chair close to Sam’s as he began his search. He typed in the address for Heather’s house and did the tricks he knows to see if there had been any gruesome events happen in the past at that particular home. Nothing came up so he hacked into the hospital to do a search on Heather Johnson. Several reports popped up showing that she had given birth to four sets of twins and a set of triplets. The records showed that the children had been born and all died when they were around 2 years old from unknown reasons. “Now that’s not suspicious at all!”, Sam said with a hard set to his mouth and a raised eyebrow. “Do you think she’s been killing them? And if so why hasn’t the authorities been on her tail before now?” 

Sam shook his head and continued his search. Digging a little deeper he was able to find out that Heather had been part of an experiment for women who had been having trouble getting pregnant. That would explain the high number of twins and the set of triplets I guessed. While Sam researched I watched him. I loved the way the glow of the screen played across his strong features. He really was beautiful. I felt a sense of pride in him and silently thanked God for putting him into my life. I got lost watching him and was surprised when he clicked the computer off. “Ok I found out what I needed to know. Let’s go do a little salt and burn.”, he said as he stood and looked down at me. I stood and he took my hand in his leading me to the car. We drove to Serenity Cemetery where he told me that the babies had been buried. We both had shovels and began to dig. By this time it was fully dark and we were sorely missing sleep but the work had to be done. 

Three hours later we had the graves dug up and the bodies were lying before us. I sprinkled the salt over the small bodies and Sam squirted on the lighter fluid. When that was done he stood at the edge of the graves and struck a whole flip pack of matches and dropped them into the opening. Sam reached out and snaked an arm around me, pulling me against him. “Now to go back and check to see if this did the trick.” I look up at him and watch the firelight make his eyes almost an amber color. He leans down and covers my mouth with his in a tender kiss before he takes my hand and leads me to the car. 

We drove back up to the house just as the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. I was tired and I knew Sam was too but this was the life of a hunter. We could sleep when the job was finished. Sam led the way into the house and soon found the ball. Again he started bouncing it up and down. We waited for noises and when we didn’t hear any, Sam pulled out his EMF again. The lights stayed silent this time. Sam smiled at me, “Another job finished. Let’s go get some rest and maybe go off the grid again for a week or so.” I looked up, “Sounds like a good idea to me. Especially the off the grid part.”, and winked at Sam. He bent over and scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder. I squealed with delight. This was another thing that drove me crazy about Sam, some days he was so unlike the stereotypical hunter. We left the house, me over Sam’s shoulder and he took the opportunity to grab my ass, his hand covering more than half of it, before he let me down. He let my body slide down the length of his, giving me a wicked look, “Sleep may have to be the second thing we do.”


End file.
